


The Journey Begins

by Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess



Series: Thorn in a Tiger's Paw [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess/pseuds/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess
Summary: If two twins were so identical that they got muddled up at birth, how are they supposed to know who is actually who, especially when no-one seems to be able to tell them. How does this change their Hogwarts days, and how surprised will Severus be when, after "Evans, Lily" a second name, "Evans, Rose" is called.Or...Lily Evans has an identical twin. How does this change things?Marauders 1st year
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Thorn in a Tiger's Paw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735180
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Azalea Evans screamed through another contraction.

"You utter bastard, Fabian! You're never coming near me again!"

Said man winced visibly as her hand clenched on his. The nurse's arrival rescued him from more verbal abuse, and she handed the overwrought mother a stress ball. It was going to be a long night, if the couple's previous birth was anything to go by. After just half an hour, though, a blanket wrapped bundle was shoved at them.

"Have you two picked out a name for your daughter?"

"Dammit. Here you go Zaza." Fabian handed his wife a £10 note. "And I was so sure that I would get a boy this time. Her name's Lily. Lily Jasmine."

While he was laughing as he said it, his expression quickly turned worried, as the contractions didn't stop. Half a dozen more midwives flocked into the room. No one had been expecting twins. Lily was quickly set aside, and everyone in the room gathered in an attempt to keep both mother and baby alive.

This time it was another long one, much like their eldest daughter, Petunia's, birth, and it wasn't until the first lights of dawn were breaking over the trees that Rose Azalea's first cries were heard. She too was set aside, however, as poor Fabian soothed his wife into a sleep from which she nearly didn't wake. It was hours later, and a long time past breakfast time, when she finally escaped the danger zone and they were able to turn their attention to the identical girls lying in the Moses basket.

It was Fabian who voiced everyone's primary concern, "Hang on... How do we know which one's which?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thorn breathed a sigh of relief as she slid into an empty compartment. She didn't feel much like socialising right then.

"Bye Thor," whispered her sister, who vanished as suddenly as she'd arrived, no doubt to meet up with Sev.

Even thinking of that enigmatic boy had her hand moving across the page, a close up spreading from the end of her pencil. It was something she'd always been able to do; capturing moments and personalities with simple sketches. She didn't even try to. It was the despair of their teachers at primary school, because they'd be halfway through a lecture and she'd find that instead of notes on the Battle of Hastings there was a pencil sketch of a knight on a horse riding across the page. If you squinted, some of them seemed to _move_ too. Thorn regarded the latest one for a moment, before tearing off the page and kicking it under the seat. That was an urge she'd have to learn to control. They were in secondary school now, and Tiger would _not_ appreciate being given detentions for her actions. Speaking of which, they still hadn't decided who was going to be who for the sorting. Whoever was with Sev would most likely be Lily, she supposed. And there was another problem. In all the years they'd known him, they had never told their friend that there were actually two of them. Oh well, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it, but for now there were more people coming aboard. Why on earth did they have to come so _early?_.

An hour later, the express began to move beneath her, and Thorn smiled in satisfaction. She'd made some decent headway in the upsizing of her Diagon Alley sketch. She wanted to make a full size painting of the place to give to Tuney for her birthday, as well as one of Hogwarts. Petunia was their older sister by two years, and the older girl attended a prestigious grammar school in the south. She wasn't magical, and had been a little jealous until the twins had reminded her that Mother and Father needed at least one daughter they could boast about to their friends. It was that, and the ongoing prank on Severus, that finally cleared the air between the trio, just in time for Hogwarts too. Last night had been just like in the old days, before Hogwarts, before Sev, before magic, when they used to have all-night sleepovers in Tuneys room under the covers with snacks and shadow puppets. It was something special shared by the sisters from when Mother used to entertain them during thunderstorms. As they got older, it was Tuney who took that role, but the feeling was the same. Thorn flicked back through her sketchbook and gazed down at the page lovingly. Petunia had been so proud that day, dressed for her first day at her new school in that smart uniform. She had missed her sister, and it _was_ good to have her back. For one, her face was so nice to draw, unlike a certain someone's aquiline nose... Joking, joking, but it did get boring drawing the same features all the time, and it had only been Ti and Sev for a couple of years now.

Speak of the devil...

"Hi Sev! Come and sit here, there's plenty of space."

Back into 'Lily mode' as Ti called it. A bright, effervescent girl who would like nothing more than to listen to Sev talk all day. They hadn't fully worked out 'Rose mode' yet, since it hadn't really been needed, but it was less 'out there' and basically all the shyer aspects of both of their personalities. To be honest, they'd probably develop split personalities after a few years of constant scrutiny. Back home they could go off together or with Petunia and just _be themselves_. At Hogwarts, it was said that even the walls had ears.

Thorn shoved all the screwed up paper into her trunk (she had been experimenting with blending techniques), unwilling for her broody companion to see her work. He'd probably take offense or something just as ridiculous (there might have been a few drawings of him in there). Preparing for a long and mind numbing journey, she settled into small talk with Sev.

"Tell me about the houses again, Sev."

He rolled his eyes obviously, before answering in a long suffering voice. She giggled; his Slytheriness was so funny sometimes.

"Well, first there's Slytherin-" He began as he always did.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," a new voice cut in. It sounded rather posh and upper class, so Thorn was unsurprised to see an aristocratic young boy accompanying it, standing in the doorway with a shitt eating grin on his stupid face. Almost unconsciously she grabbed a pencil and began to capture it on the page.

"Blimey," the second voice seemed to belong to a tousled head of black hair just visible over his shoulder, "And I thought you seemed alright."

He was grinning like a loon, and Thorn barely noticed herself inviting them to sit down. The first bloke (Toff, she thought derisively) snorted, but that goddamned grin was back in an instant.

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you headed if you've got the chance?"

The clown leapt to his feet and struck a heroic(?) pose, lifting an invisible sword in challenge.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

Another snort was heard, and a quick glance at Severus confirmed that he wasn't impressed.

"Got a problem with that?"

Dear God, did they honestly have to do this now? She'd get enough of their stupid posturing at school. For God's sake they were boys, not peacocks. (And Tuney was going to be so unbearably smug. She hadn't even lasted til school. Maybe that was why no-one bothered with New Year's resolutions.) Sev's drawl cut through her thoughts.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

Thorn was losing it inside. His dry humour hit the mark every time. Especially with that drawling voice he'd picked up from the poncy transfer last year. Toff's next remark, however, had her gasping for air in what she hoped was a surreptitious manner.

"Where're you going then? Seeing as you're neither." He sounded so genuinely confused.

That was it. She was going to explode if she had to endure this any longer. A splutter escaped her as a pasty-faced Severus began to hiss out a retort. They might as well start snogging, there was so much sexual tension. (And she _was too_ old enough to know about that kind of thing. So _there_ Petunia. 'Sides, it was her fault for doing it near them in the first place, 'coz _Tuney had a boyfriend_. Tiger had been so utterly triumphant when they got to the platform. Finally they had some blackmail material on her, and revenge truly was sweet.)

"Toilet. Sorry." Thorn only managed to get out two words before rushing off down the corridor. She made it as far as the loo before bursting into laughter. That was priceless! And their faces, _God,_ their _faces!_

* * *

What in the seven layers of hell was that noise? (Unlike her overly optimistic sister, Tiger hadn't even bothered to trying with her language.) It sounded like a dying hyena, and _'Hogwarts a History'_ hadn't mentioned them being on the train. Maybe someone had released a pack of them in the toilets as a prank. Good God, she hoped not, but she certainly wouldn't put it past some of the third years she'd met. Rounding the corner, Tiger soon discovered the source, as the sight of her sister leaning on the bathroom wall greeted her.

"Do I even want to know, Thor?" she questioned.

"Just a pair of testosterone fueled peacocks posturing in my compartment." At least, she sincerely hoped that was what Thor was trying to say, since it actually came out more like this:

"Just...testy...eacocks...sturing...my...artment," which was not something she ever thought she'd hear her sister say, drunk or otherwise. Tiger opened her mouth to clarify this, but somewhere on the way to her mouth it changed.

"Are you drunk?"

At this, Thor completely lost it, and Tiger was left staring as she slid down the wall, whole body shaking.

* * *

"Evans, Lily"

The two exchanged glances (they'd never actually gotten round to discussing this because of this amazing invention known as procrastination. Stupid, stupid, stupid), but the decision was made for them when Severus nudged Tiger towards the hat (Why her? Why did she have to go first?). As it slipped over her ears, the last thing she saw was Thorn staring pointedly at the sea of red and gold. What were they? Oh yeah, the reckless idiots. (Sorry, the brave ones.) Shouldn't be too hard to get there. Surely demanding is brave enough (although given the house that she was demanding that was probably classed as recklessness). And besides, if Black could get there, anyone could.

'So, you're Lily Evans then?'

She barely controlled her jump. Wasn't hearing voices the first sign of madness or something? Figures. The whole wizarding world's loopy.

'Not all of it, just Albus Dumbledore.'

Tiger snorted. Whoever knew that hats could have a sense of humour?

'So Lily, or is it Rose?'

'What do I do? Do I just think, or...'

'You're doing fine, dear.'

'Ok. Well, we're not actually sure since Dad put us in the same crib when we were born, and you can probably tell by now that we're identical twins so it was a pretty stupid thing to do. Just call me Tiger; it's easier.'

'Tiger, then. And where is it you want to go?'

'Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart', but you knew that already, didn't you?'

She was suspicious, the cogs in her mind whirring. Surely if it could read her mind it knew all her thoughts. So what was the point in questions? What was it trying to get her to admit?

'Indeed they do, but are you one of them?'

Aha! It's trying to sow doubt in her mind! It's trying to split her from Rose! Well, that wouldn't work. It'd jolly well have to try harder than that.

'Such loyalty to your sister is as likely to get you Hufflepuff as anywhere, you know. And you definitely work hard. How many others memorise all their books backwards, forwards and in Italian before term starts?'

'My sister, for one, although she learnt them in Turkish too, goddamned weirdo that she is. And what the hell are you insinuating anyway? The summer hols are really boring.'

'Indeed,' Tiger narrowed her eyes under the cloth. He sounded _amused_. Was he _laughing_ at her? 'Of course I'm not. No need to be so suspicious. I'm highly offended that you'd think that of me.'

'Oh shut up, you tosspot.'

'Ah, ah, ah. _Language_ , Miss Evans. But let's not argue now. You've certainly proved to be quick of mind and wit, so Ravenclaw isn't out by any means.'

'Just get on with it, _Cappello._ '

'Cappello? That's a new one.'

'It's hat in Italian. But you should already know that, since you can read my mind.' Her earlier suspicion was back in full. Was this some plot of the headmaster's? To get blackmail on all his new students to keep them in line?

'Just because I can doesn't mean I do.'

She wasn't convinced.

'It's the height of rudeness to use legilimency without permission, even if it isn't entirely illegal. Besides, we are having a discussion. Ahem, where was I? Ah yes: Slytherin. Slytherin also suits you, Mr Snape was quite right about that, although I suspect his reasons were a little on the selfish side. You have a naturally suspicious mind, as you have already demonstrated, and shrewdness is one of their key characteristics. Sadly, I do not believe you would fit in. I think you might be right. You are simply too Gryffindor for Slytherin, too Hufflepuff for Ravenclaw, and far too Slytherin for Hufflepuff,'

'What the hell do you mean by that? I'll show you-'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Why you flea ridden lump of sacking! You sorry excuse for a hat! You-'

Her vision cleared, and she blinked owlishly, before getting back in 'Lily mode' and skipping off to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Black.

"Hi, I'm Lily." (I think.)She introduced herself properly, since they hadn't had the chance earlier. After leaving Thorn to slowly die by the toilets, Tiger had gone back to her sister's compartment. In all the posturing and general unpleasantness they had never actually gotten each other's names. Besides, they were going to live with each other, so they might as well get acquainted early on.

"Sirius." Wow. This polite young man was like a different person compared to the hoodlum from before. If she hadn't been paying close attention to the sorting she might've thought he had a twin too. As it was, she still wasn't entirely sure. 

Tiger sat up and looked back towards the line of unsorted first years. Her sister had been called in that brief moment of distraction. If the young harum-scarum didn't get Gryffindor after practically ordering her there she would actually hunt her down. She was barely prepared to suffer their company _with_ Thorn, let alone _by herself_.

* * *

"Evans, Rose"

Whelp. It was her turn to go up then. She suppressed a groan as a familiar head of greasy black hair (Sorry Sev, but it was true, even if she and Ti didn't really mind.) swung in her direction, glaring accusingly. For the love of God, whoops Jesus (dammit Petunia. No. Not dammit. What the hell was she supposed to say instead? Arggh. She actually gave up.) it wasn't her fault he'd assumed she was Lily that day, although she might've been and they'd never know. As far as she knew only the goblins could find out a person's birth name accurately and she wasn't going anywhere near them if she could help it. They were scary as...err...pirates! Yes, that was it. They were scary as pirates. (Who was she kidding, the whole endeavour was stupid anyway. But Petunia knew she would never back down from a dare or a challenge.) Besides Thorn was easier.

'Indeed it is, young Miss Evans.'

Somehow in the last minute that she'd been lost in her thoughts, Thorn had managed to get all the way to the stool and put on the blasted cap.

'Such anger, little Evans. I may well send you to Slytherin if you keep thinking such vengeful thoughts. What have I ever done to you?'

'Make it quick, you _bagradh fuilteach_. I would like to eat something today.'

'Oh alright. Two can play at that game, _nighean diabhal_.'

'Oi! I resent that!'

'Good for you. _As I was saying -_ Gosh, you definitely wouldn't fit in Hufflepuff would you? Ahem, you should consider going into Ra-'

Thorn actually growled at it. If it split them up she wouldn't be responsible for anything Tiger did to it.

'I just meant that you've learned so many languages 'just because' that maybe-'

She growled louder. The hat gulped.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Wow. Who knew that a hat could be such a scaredy cat. All she did was growl. And perhaps stick a pointy mental sword in his head. But mostly growl. Honestly, folk these days. (Or was it 'those days'? Since he was an ancient relic and all that jazz. Hell if she knew. (Dammit Petunia, she actually gave up!))


End file.
